In conjunction with the NINCDS Pilot Stroke Data Bank Network, a diagnostic classification schema for strokes was devised which consisted of cerebral pathology, vascular pathology, location, diagnostic source and diagnostic role. Approximately 1,100 stroke patients have been classified by this algorithm and the results have been analyzed. A manuscript describing the pilot Data Bank and explaining the algorithm was published in Stroke in 1984. This pilot project has been completed.